SPECIAL Series: Endurance
by Scribble Novice
Summary: Noun: The fact or power of enduring an unpleasant or difficult process or situation without giving way. We've seen Izuku with overwhelming strength, now what if he had Endurance that high instead. M rating to be safe for later shenanigans
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy folks. How goes life? Good! Wait, you said things were going bad? Oh, well I stopped caring. Anyway, welcome to my newest story. This story is part of a series and will detail something I came up with. We'll call it the SPECIAL series.**

**The SPECIAL series is meant to detail what Izuku's life would be like if he had the equivalent of One for All in each stat, stats detailed by the Fallout Series SPECIAL system. For ease we'll say that One For All is level 100 in Strength. Thus each of the abilities will be the best equivalent I can come up with. If you have any good ideas or constructive criticism don't be afraid to review with them. **

**With all that out of the way, let's begin the story. **

**SPECIAL Series: Endurance**

* * *

A mysterious man sits across from Inko Midoriya, having knocked on her door an hour or so after she'd just put a four year old Izuku to bed after the stressful day they'd both had. Staring at the man she couldn't help but like him, and fear him. Some little voice in the back of her head let her know that he was not to be trifled with. Not to be angered.

"Ca-can I help you?" Inko asks, hoping to get the man to leave. To return to her normal life. To not need a hero tonight.

"Hello, good evening. I'm sorry for the late visit but I didn't want little Izuku to hear the conversation we're about to have. He'd get way too excited about it and ask way too many questions that I don't care to answer." He replied, giving off a warm smile as he completed his statement. A statement that she noticed was in perfect and natural Japanese, though he did use more American statements.

"How do you know how my son will react to a conversation?" A strong glare crosses her face while she crosses her arms across her chest. Momma bear mode has activated and her own fears can fuck right off.

The man only smiles wider, as though entertained by the fierce glare he is given. "I don't know your son, I know a version of him. To make things simple I'm a man from another universe with a power similar to a Quirk that lets me do just about anything I want. And what I want to do is give your son a Quirk so that he can achieve his dream and you never have to worry about him again. So with that being said, could I come inside?" his tone is even and lightly amused throughout the entirety of that statement.

With a firm resolve Inko stands there at the doorway looking at the man and judging him. Looking into the man's molten orange eyes Inko can't find any hint of deceit or malicious intent. At least none she can find. And this seems like a conversation best not had at the door in the middle of the night.

Reluctantly stepping out of the way Inko allows the man into her home. "Would you like any tea?" she asks. Because even if she's a reluctant hostess she will be a good hostess.

Taking off his shoes and setting them to the side before he steps into the house the man gives the young mother a warm smile that actually makes Inko's cheeks redden a bit. He is a very attractive man after all. "That actually sounds lovely, but would you mind if I made it? I don't mean to be rude but I can do more in a hand wave than most can achieve in a day of concentrated effort, and I'm actually very excited to get this conversation started." He motions towards the short coffee table they'd both be setting at and without fanfare a tea set appears with two steaming cups of tea.

Taking a moment to remove the disbelief from herself Inko sets herself down at the table, lifting her drink up to her nose and letting herself inhale the scent Inko immediately loses herself in the beautiful aroma of the drink that she can't quite place.

"Would you like more?" the man asks, a teasing tilt in his tone as he looks at the young mother. Raising a questioning eyebrow Inko looks down at her cup to notice it empty. She'd never even noticed when she took a sip of the hot beverage but the tingling burn on her tongue and throat only serve as proof that she most definitely had drank the tea even while it was piping hot.

With a tomato red face Inko pushes her glass forward and nods, indeed wanting more of the amazing beverage. He quickly refills her glass for her and smiles warmly at her, almost caringly. It's an interesting sight and one that does not help with her red face. "Could you stop that!?" she hissed though it carried no real anger. "I'm a married woman and you're getting me all flustered." She continues, her red face still as tomato like as it was a moment ago.

The man chuckles as he takes a sip of his own drink, the sound much too melodious and somehow rugged to be good for Inko's continued faithfulness. "My apologies. I'll try to be less sexy." He says with a wink, stunning the poor woman before he chuckles again and waves his hand.

To his right is a screen that pops into reality just above his shoulder. On the screen are running videos of a young man with green eyes and hair. The young man keeps getting into fights and situations that put him in danger. From destroying a giant robot, to fighting a massive colossus of red flesh while the young man seems to burn with green fire around him, a young girl strapped to the young man's back.

Before Inko can question him the mysterious man starts to explain the events on the screen. "What you see here is the future as it was. If I hadn't shown up. If Izuku continued his life being Quirkless." With a twitch of his fingers the screen changes, showing a young Izuku being bullied by other kids, including his friend Katsuki.

Inko gasps as she watches her son get beaten by small children, covering her mouth as tears begin to prickle at the edge of her eyes. "That's horrible." She replies, unable to pull her eyes away from the screen.

"It is. Your son is bullied for 10 years, unable to form meaningful relationships with anyone because everyone belittles him for being Quirkless. Teachers do nothing, assumedly because they don't care, and Izuku refuses to talk to you about it. But through it all he keeps his desire to be a hero. He tries to help anyone and everyone he can because he's just that kind of kid. Eventually he's given a Quirk, one of the most powerful in the world, and he joins U.A in the hopes of becoming a pro hero." The man says in a much more serious tone than he's had the rest of this conversation. Though there is a small hint of pride in his tone. It's actually fairly heartwarming for the young mother, to see her son inspire such pride in people an entire universe away.

Though maybe she's overwhelmed by all of this and unable to properly process her emotions right now. Yeah that seems possible.

"I hope to avoid that mess." another twitch of his fingers shows another set of videos. Izuku's broken arm and legs after having punched the robot, his shattered fingers as he fights another young man with white and red hair who keeps flinging glaciers at her son. Another fight with a massive man covered in what she can only assume are muscle fibers and his shattered body after he makes one massive strike against such man.

It's all too much for the young woman and she quickly breaks down, crying as she watches the son that isn't her son break himself with a power he was given. And isn't that an amazing thought, giving someone a Quirk.

Suddenly there's a hand on her shoulder, and all of her sadness seems to be melting away as quickly as it came. A soft cloth rubs the tears from her eyes and suddenly she's looking into those molten orange eyes again. Though this time, mixed with the care, is a steadfast determination that she'd only really seen on Izuku when he was trying really hard at one of his little puzzles.

"There's no need to cry Ms. Midoriya. That's why I'm here. To stop Izuku from getting hurt like that. To keep from the bullying and the pain and the loneliness. I'm here to give your son a Quirk so powerful you'll never have to worry about him again." He replies, tossing the handkerchief he'd created over his shoulder where it disappeared.

Offering her his hand they sat back at the table and with a thought the screen disappeared. They sat there for a moment in silence as Inko continued to get her emotions under control, and straighten her clothes a bit.

"What would you do?" she asks, a simple statement that could have such a long answer. The Mysterious Man smiles as the woman in a sort of proud nature, perhaps happy to see her pull herself together so quickly or something.

"The short answer, I'd make your son immortal. The long answer is that with two or three powers that would themselves make pretty decent Quirks I'd make your son effectively impossible to harm permanently. **[Peak Condition]**,** [Survivalism]**, and **[Regeneration]** would all combine to make your son the most powerful self-healer on the planet, all without any adverse effects most Quirks come with." His tone more jovial than it was before, passionate and excited as he talked about helping a poor young boy.

"And what will this cost?" Inko asks, refusing to believe that all of this is done out of the kindness of his heart. That a man would travel to another universe just to see her son and save him from a bad life for nothing else than the true kindness of it just seemed too alien to her.

"Cost? You misunderstand. There's nothing you could give me that I could want. I'm doing this out of respect. Respect for your son who put his life on the line every single time he used that Quirk but still tried his absolute hardest to make sure he saved everyone he could…" his voice once again takes on a proud tint as he talks about Other Izuku's exploits that moved him so. "You remember the boy he fought in the stadium, the one that kept throwing ice around?" he asks in a soft tone

When Inko gave a small nod he continued. "That boy could also use fire to the same magnitude. But he refused to because of his own personal reasons, reasons that he would have to get over if he wanted to be a powerful hero someday. Izuku could have ended that fight near instantly if he'd lead with a punch instead of a flick of his finger. The two haired boy would have been helpless to stop himself against the amount of force Izuku would have brought to bear. But he prolonged that fight. Held back. Broke all of his fingers in an effort to force the young man to use his fire and thus costing Izuku the match. Because saving that young man from himself, even if it wasn't wanted, was more important than that one match. That's why I want to give him a Quirk. A powerful one. Because he doesn't deserve the life he ends of living. Because he's an incredible young man with a heart of gold who needs to show the world how to act like a hero." He finishes with a big proud smile spreading across his face as he looks at the mother across from him.

All throughout this latest bit of conversation Inko has gotten progressively more and more tearful, but at the same time a determination and pride well up inside of her. Her fingers curl into fists at the hem of her skirt as she thinks about her little boy being so damn amazing, at being the symbol of heroism just like All Might. Just like the son that's actually hers wants to be.

"Okay. Please do it. Please let my baby be a hero." She replies, smiling a beaming smile back to the mysterious man across from her. "Oh! I just realized. I don't know your name." she replies, a frown marring her face.

The man stands and offers her a hand to help her up from their place on the floor. "Ah, my apologies. I was excited. This idea has been about 7 or 8 years in the making. At least from my perspective. My hero name is Khaos, with a K instead of a C at the front. I like Greek things and with my abilities being named anything else would be… underwhelming. My real name is Nathaniel Hood, though you won't be able to find me anywhere. I don't exist in this universe you see." He describes with a faint smile, walking down the hallway to Izuku's room and slowly, softly opening the door.

There, swaddled up in an All Might blanket, is Izuku Midoriya though in his even more innocent four year old form. All Might onesie and everything. His soft and pudgy face set in a frown as he likely dreamt of his shattered dreams and Quirklessness.

Behind Khaos stood Inko and she frowned as she looked at her son's worried face before pulling up her resolve and determination. Nodding to Khaos, or Nathaniel perhaps, she watches the man step into her son's room without making a sound and place his hand on her son's forehead.

Soon golden light begins to fill the room as an ethereal golden crown shimmers over her son's scalp. The results are minute but instantaneous. A bit of pudge leaving her son's face, a visible shine added to his hair. A bruise he'd gotten on his cheek by running into his door that morning, too excited about going to see the Quirk doctor to really think properly, vanished.

Stepping away from her son the man smiled another of those beaming smiles, seemingly so proud of what he'd done. What he'd caused. And then he turned to her and gave her that same beaming smile that made her heart jump just a beat. Damn beautiful bastard, making her have such unfaithful thoughts. Making her like him.

"I removed the second joint in his toe as well. Tomorrow you should take him back to the Quirk Doctor, or as soon as you can schedule another appointment at least. Have them do another X-ray on the notion that you saw your son heal from a scraping his knee almost immediately. Something to that effect." He explains, at least appearing unaware of the emotional guilt and turmoil he keeps making this married woman experience.

Holding out his hand to her he looks her in the eyes, his molten orange eyes radiating some form of calming effect that only makes her feel worse before it rips that away as well. "Now I'll give you an ability too." He raises his hand to stop her from interrupting. "I respect Izuku enough to make him immortal but don't think you're not worthy of the same kind of respect. You single handedly raised that young boy into a kind young man who would throw himself into life and death situation for just the chance to save someone. And you dealt with all the worries that came with it. You, or at least that version of you, are an incredible mother who cares deeply for her son."

There's a beat of silence where Inko's face burns a bright red, while happy tears cascade down her face for maybe the 8th time today. Glancing at the clock she realizes he's only been there for 40 minutes and it feels like it's been days. Fuck today has been emotional.

"and I also just gave your son an ability that keeps his body in peak condition for his age so you'll be dealing with a very hyper 4 year old." Nathaniel continues with a teasing smile that only grows as he watches the blush rush out of Inko's face to be replaced with paper white horror.

"hahaha. If you just give me your hand I'll give you the same ability, though stronger, that will give you unlimited physical stamina. So you'll be able to keep up with him running around at least." He smiles and holds his hand out again for her to take.

With a small "thank you" for the Midoriya mother she places her hand in his and feels a rush of energy flow through her. For the second time tonight a soft golden light fills the room as an ethereal crown shimmers into existence over Inko's head. Between one breath and the next she feels the change take place. Losing a bit of weight, a tightening in her arms and thighs as lesser used muscles suddenly become much more able. Her hair gaining the same noticeable shine as Izuku's did mere moments ago.

Letting out a content sigh Inko looked back into the molten orange eyes of this peculiar man from another dimension who had given her hope where she'd had none. Looking at her hand still setting in his she decided to be a tad bit bold, just this once. "Can I have my hand back, Nathaniel-San?"

She realized being bold was a mistake when he smiled a teasing smile back at her. "I don't know, Inko-chan. It's a very nice hand. I might keep it."

Her face erupts into the tomato like visage she'd had before and after that stupidly nice sounding chuckle of his he let her hand go.

"Your little ability isn't quite like Izuku's. You're not at peak human level but more of a very fit human level. Some of your friends and neighbors might think it were weird if you suddenly had bulging biceps, no? Though I did still give you unlimited stamina. You have a toddler to keep up with after all. Now go to bed. You've had a very emotional day after inviting a strange man into your home." He says with one final teasing comment that gets him a slap on his shoulder, after which Inko waves her hand in pain.

"_Stupid sexy man. Stupid rock hard muscles. Stop making me like you!" _Inko thinks to herself as she sends a harmless glare at the man currently walking to her door.

"Oh, and if you ever want to see me again just shout my name really really loud. Like most men, I'll come running when a beautiful woman calls me." he finishes with a wink that makes Inko's face fire up all over again. Before she can reply he grabs his shoes and disappears. Between one blink and the next he's gone like he never even existed in the first place.

* * *

The next morning, while cooking breakfast, Inko tries not to think too hard about the dreams she had last night and the noises she'd ended up making because of them. What really helped her not think of these things is the sudden thud that came from her son's room, followed by a loud "OW", and then loud footsteps which all culminated in-

"MOM MOM MOM I THINK I GOT A QUIRK AFTER ALL!" little Izuku shouted from about a meter away from his mother. The excited look on his face and the worrying stars his eyes turned into made those thoughts of dreams pass away.

"Well seems I need to set up another appointment with the Quirk Specialist then?" she asks with a calm smile, hand on her face as she thought back to the man who made this all possible… and then her face went very red again. Dammit.

* * *

**How did you like the first chapter to Endurance of the SPECIAL series? Was it good? I like to think so. **

**For anyone wondering Khaos is a character for another story that I haven't written yet. He's based off my idea of breaking the Worm CYOA V5 Update Gimel and seeing how powerful I could actually make a character with that while still following the rules. With some leniency in wording I could make a dummy stronk character who ends up fixing most things and then universe hopping away afterwards. **

**The character is a Self-Insert so he's going to act a lot like me except with all the confidence that comes with knowing that he could bitch smack the Phoenix Force from Marvel. i.e. he's an unashamed flirt who still has strong morals. If you're worried about him corrupting Inko well you maybe kinda should be. But she'll enjoy every moment of I assure you. **


	2. Chapter 2

Howdy hey you fine fanfiction following folk. I come here with another chapter of SPECIAL Series Endurance. There is no note for this chapter… enjoy.

SPECIAL Series: Endurance

* * *

The follow up appointment with the Quirk specialist had been rather interesting. Where at first Inko had been asked to wait a few months to come in after just having had an appointment, the moment she explained that Izuku developed a Quirk despite being diagnosed Quirkless her appointment suddenly became a much higher priority.

Dr. Ishi apologized profusely about somehow having misdiagnosed Izuku and immediately had the boy go through the examination again. Just like Nathaniel had informed her, her son no longer had the second joint in his toe and Dr. Ishi was quick to draw blood for a more in-depth analysis.

He also apologized to the mother and son profusely about having somehow gotten Izuku's x-ray mixed up with an old file. He muttered something about it perhaps being a new nurse but really didn't want to blame anyone. Inko herself was happy to let things drop without anyone getting in trouble, especially since no one did anything wrong.

In an effort to appease an understandably irritated mother the good doctor was quick to offer a comprehensive trial testing for the youngest Midoriya, something that normally costs a pretty penny to run a child through a battery of simple but effective test, helping both the doctor and child get a better understanding of the child's abilities.

* * *

"I don't know doctor. Izuku's Quirk seems to be some kind of healing and for him to learn anything about it he'd have to be put through a lot of pain. I couldn't put that on my baby boy." Inko replies to the doctor's generous offer, which in the situation makes a fair bit of sense. Of course she also has a pretty strong understanding of what her son's Quirk is based off just the names of the abilities Nathaniel mentioned he was giving Izuku.

"Hmmm I see your point. I couldn't in good consciousness put a child through any kind of comprehensive testing if it's going to hurt them. Perhaps we can-" The doctor nodded along with the mother as he really thought about the implications of putting the child through such test. Or at least he continued nodding along until he was suddenly cut off by a very excited and very determined 4 year old.

"NO! If I'm gonna be a strong hero I need to know what I can do. Let me do the test thing." He said with resolute eyes, staring up at his mother with a pleading look at the same time, fists at his side and clenched tight.

Taking a moment to get over her son's stunning demand she kneels down to get eye level with them so she can talk to him more seriously, perhaps really imply the weight of such an endeavor. "Sweetie I know you want to be a strong Hero, but going through this test will hurt a lot." putting it in terms a child can understand really stripped a lot of the subtle nuances away but her son is a bright boy and he'll realize that taking the test is just too much to ask right now.

"But if I'm gonna be a Hero I'm gonna get hurt sometimes. It'd be better if I get hurt now and know stuff about how good I heal than later when it might be really bad." He replied with tears welling up in his eyes, not at the thought of pain mind you, but at the thought of not being the best hero he can be.

Inko stares into her son's eyes for a few minutes longer, hoping for him to suddenly change his mind like he often does, but she wasn't lucky enough for that. Even now with his eyes glossy with unshed tears Izuku stands determined and defiant. Ready to take on the whole world. Or just this little part of it. The rest of the world can come later.

Sighing Inko looks up to doctor, raising a questioning eyebrow that passes along as much information as an eyebrow can. Clearing his throat Dr. Ishi looks down at the young man who might have just gotten a little respect out of him today. The young man jumps slightly, as if having forgotten the doctor was there, before turning his head to look up at the man.

"Well if you're so sure that you need to do this then I'll let you go through with it. We'll try small things and see how your Quirks handles bumps and scrapes. Maybe when you're older we'll try again and try some more… difficult procedures." The doctor mentioned, giving the kid a small smile in return for the beaming one Izuku sends him.

And so the appointment continued with little Izuku smiling through all the bruises and cuts the doctor gave him, refusing to even whimper at any of the pain he felt. For an hour he allowed himself to be poked and prodded and tested against various rash causing oils and cleaning solutions that can be harmful to skin. It all healed immediately.

Inko hated every moment of it. Because she obviously couldn't talk about the strange man that showed up at her door and offered her son a Quirk. She couldn't say she knew that her son was immortal. She couldn't say anything that would break the façade she was right now working to build. She couldn't do anything to stop her little baby from forcing himself through a battery of little tests just to see how well he can heal and with each pass of a scalpel on her son's finger she feels herself break a little bit more.

Don't misunderstand, Inko will always be appreciative to Nathaniel but dammit if this isn't annoying as all hell, watching her son be tested for how much he can heal from.

* * *

With smooth and almost graceful movement across the young man's skin the scalpel pulls said skin apart, separating it along the length of his finger. Or at least the good Doctor knows that it was cut but the moment the scalpel leaves the area the skin seals back up, unblemished and unharmed. Not even a chance for blood to truly pool out of the cut before it suddenly seals back up.

Taking a moment to set the scalpel down on the tray with various other surgical tools, Doctor Ishi takes a moment to jot down some notes about Izuku's healing ability. Thus far his notes can be boiled down to heal 'will he heal from _? Yes.'

Taking a moment to look through his notes, and what he'd already subjected the young boy to, Doctor Ishi felt bad about a bit of it.

* * *

"I think that's enough. We've tested most traditional ailments and injuries anyone can get in a home environment. I don't feel comfortable doing any more than this and definitely not with a child." The doctor's voice buzzed through the speakers into the little viewing room Inko had had to step into while the doctor continued to test Izuku. Ironically she was using the viewing room as a means to not watch her son keep getting injured.

Before Izuku can say anything about continuing the testing, as she's certain the stubborn little boy would, she decides to end things here and now. Perhaps, years down the road when he's a hardy healthy fifteen year old she'll bring him back. By that time it'll be close for him to get into a Hero High school and he'll really appreciate the added information, though she most likely won't be present for that learning experience.

"Thank you doctor. I whole heartedly agree. I think that's quite enough for now." Inko replies, coming out of the viewing room to join the doctor and her son, who sits beaming on an operating table, incredibly happy for a child who basically just got low level tortured.

"Mom, mom, mom, I got better from so much stuff. I'm gonna be an awesome Hero, just like All Might!" he shouts, hopping off the table and onto the white tiled floor with a little oof.

"I'm sure you will sweetie. Now say goodbye and thank you to the good Doctor." She replies, easily taking her child's hand into her own and ready to put this whole ordeal behind her.

"Goodbye Doctor Ishi! Thanks for the testing!" Izuku says in a cheerful sing song voice waving at the older man.

"Goodbye little Midoriya, goodbye Ms. Midoriya. The notes will be in Izuku's medical file and available for you at any time." The doctor calls out as the mother son duo walk out of the room and into the hallway of the clinic, eventually leaving said clinic and heading home.

Later, after he'd compiled all the notes, the doctor revised the child's registered Quirk from Quirkless to minor regeneration. A choice that may have saved Izuku from a terrible fate.

* * *

Some months after that and Inko is walking to her son's school to walk him home. He's only five years old and she obviously can't have him walking home by himself, record low crime rate or no. Humming a happy tune to herself Inko starts going over how things have gone these past few months since Izuku 'developed' a Quirk.

At first things had been fine if a bit louder. Izuku was so excited to show his friends his ability and run around the house without a care in the world. Though he'd picked up some self-destructive habits. It actually took Inko tackling Izuku once to keep him from sticking his hand in the very hot flame of the stove.

Needless to say she'd sat him down and given him a stern talking to after that. Izuku tried to argue that he'd heal from the injury so there was no real issue. It had actually taken Inko breaking down into tears and begging her son not to hurt himself because it would make her so so sad to real drive home to Izuku what he was doing to not only himself but his own mother.

Or at least the 4 year old equivalent of such understanding. Izuku promised to stop hurting himself and cried with his mother for a few minutes. After mopping up the massive amount of tears they'd both left on the floor the two went back to business as usual with Izuku being much more subdued.

Inko sighed and shook her head as she thinks back to what could have only been… 4 months ago? Yep 4 months. _'Time sure does fly'_ Inko thinks to herself as she goes over what else had happened in these last few months. Like her having forgotten about her husband… she still feels guilty about that one.

* * *

It was actually the day after her and Izuku's little heart to heart and she was giving the house a thorough cleaning when it suddenly dawned on her that she hadn't called her husband in two months. The last he'd heard from her was that Izuku was diagnosed Quirkless and that she was sorry for not being able to pass on their Quirks and she was crying so hard and, yeah she should really call him now.

Quickly turning off the vacuum and running over to her phone she quickly dials the number, not really thinking about anything as she desperately tries to get a hold of the man she loves.

"h-hello?" her husband's sleepy voice answers the phone, sounding like music to her ears as she listens to it, even if she does wince when she thinks about the time difference. Glancing at the clock she notes that it's about 3 pm locally. Some quick mental math makes her wince again as she realizes it's only just reaching midnight in Texas, where her husband is.

"Hey Honey. I'm sorry to wake you but I only just realized I never told you that our son does have a Quirk. The clinic we went to somehow got the paperwork mixed up. He isn't Quirkless." She replied, desperately wanting to let her husband go back to sleep but also not wanting the call to have been for nothing.

"mmm dats nice." Click. The line goes dead. He'd hung up on her. _'I'm sure he's tired but that's still very rude. Nathaniel wouldn't hang up on me like tha- dammit! Stop thinking about him like that!'_

* * *

And wasn't that a constant plague on her mind. The guilt of having forgotten about her husband combined with the constant comparison to another man she doesn't even know! And how often he joins her in her dreams. It's so nerve racking.

'_I'm sure if Hisashi were here I wouldn't be having these issues.'_ She thinks to herself, moving along her merry way until she comes up to the gate of her son's school hearing some soft sniffles coming from around said gate.

Looking around Inko notices a familiar mop of green hair and connected to that mop of hair is a familiar boy who is currently rubbing at his eyes and nose, a sad expression on his face.

Rushing over to her son Inko quickly drops to her knees to check on him and fuss over him. Even if she rationally knows he isn't hurt in any way she's still a worrywart of a mother. "Izuku, sweetie, what's wrong?"

"M-Mom! I-I don't think I ca-can be friends with Ka-Kaachan anymore." He says between hiccups and sobs as he leans into a hug he gives his mother.

* * *

Izuku Midoriya is a simple boy with simple desires. To right wrongs in the world simply because they suck is his dream. To make people feel better just by showing up. That's the kind of hero he aspires to be. And so when he see a child getting picked on at recess he can't help but jump in the way of the bullies and the child, shielding the other boy from his would be terrorizers.

"That's enough. You can't just beat people up!" Izuku reprimands, shouting at the three boys who had been picking on the other child for no good reason, without really looking at the kids who were doing said bullying. If he were looking he may have seen his best friend in the group.

"Oi, Deku! What are you doing getting in my way?" the familiar angry tone of one Katsuki Bakugo spoke up against the green haired boy suddenly getting in the way of his fun.

"K-Kaachan? What are you doing? Why are you beating this boy up?" Izuku asks, puzzled at his closest friend and fellow hero aspirant acting in a very un-hero like manner.

"He told me I wouldn't be a good hero unless I was nice to people. I'm just teaching him a lesson or two. Don't tell me what do and don't tell me I won't be an amazing hero. I'll be the best hero. So move aside so I can continue teaching him." Katsuki replies, small explosions sparking along his hands as he grins maliciously at the small boy he can still see on the other side of Izuku.

Izuku shakes his head with small tears pooling in the corners of his eyes, unable to accept that his best friend can be so mean. "No. You're not acting like a hero Kaachan. You're acting like a bully! Like a Villain!" Izuku replies as he firmly stands his ground.

The two kids at the side of Katsuki suddenly go pale at the mention of the word Villain. Slowly they look back at Katsuki to see a very not happy look on his face. "Did you just call me a villain you useless Deku?! Who are you to criticize me when you don't even have a Quirk!?" explosions sparked inside Katsuki's palms, like firecrackers going off.

"b-but I do have a Quirk. I heal really well. I showed you in class! And only villains beat people up like this!" Izuku yells back, legs quivering as he stands in front of what he had thought was his best friend. Now he just seemed mean. Like a bully.

"Ha! That's all your stupid Quirk is? Healing? How are you supposed to fight villains with healing? You're nothing better than a meat shield at that point. Useless meat shield Deku!" was Katsuki's reply before suddenly lunging forward and smacking Izuku with an open palm, before suddenly releasing an explosion mid smack.

Izuku was knocked to the ground from the hit, not having expected it and definitely not with that much force. Tears welled up in Izuku's eyes as he felt the burning pain in his cheek though that was quickly subsiding. Izuku was about to yell at Katsuki for hitting him before he noticed that those two boys that were with Katsuki earlier were walking towards the boy Izuku had saved.

'_They're going to bully him more. They're going to hit him and make him cry. They won't stop just because I'm here. I have to stop them.' _Izuku thought to himself, quickly pulling himself back to his feet. The burn on his cheek was already healed, leaving his skin undamaged.

"You want some more Deku?" Katsuki asks as he releases more tiny explosions from his palms, a smug grin on his face as he looks at Izuku. Except it fades when he notices the look on Izuku's face. That determined look he gets when he refuses to lose at something. That look he gets when he's determined to help.

And suddenly Izuku is in his face, fist flying at him. "Gah" Katsuki shouts, barely avoiding the fist by leaning back, hands still letting off small explosions that he shoves towards Izuku's eyes.

"Ahgh" Izuku shouts, his eyes burning from the heat and smoke that got in them, before it quickly heals and he's attacking at Katsuki again, lunging at the boy to knock him down. Between one step and the next he's healed.

"Ooogf" Katsuki grunts, the air knocked from his lungs as Izuku suddenly rams into him, throwing them both to the ground with him hitting his head against the packed dirt of the school playground. Dirt and sand spray up into the air, getting into both the boy's eyes, though Izuku's overactive tear ducts make it a lot easier on him.

A tiny fist catches Katsuki's cheek and for a moment he has a hard time thinking about what's going on. Until he realizes this is Izuku doing this to him. Quirkless, useless, Deku Izuku. Except he's not Quirkless anymore.

"Useless bastard! Get off of me!" Katsuki roars as he grabs Izuku by the face, letting out a much larger explosion than normal. One big enough that he's sure will knock Izuku off of him. one big enough that the other two boys from earlier, who had been watching up until now, decide it might be best if they leave, much like the boy they were bullying did the moment he noticed they weren't paying attention.

And perhaps it's a good thing they did, because the massive explosion didn't knock little Izuku off of Katsuki. Instead, because Katsuki had been holding Izuku's face all the heat and force from the explosion had really focused on Izuku's face.

And what's left of the face looked back at Katsuki.

Crimson red muscles and sinew left open to the world with burnt black edges that did not mix well with the soft unblemished skin of the rest of Izuku's face. In an almost perfect shape of his hand Izuku's flesh was destroyed, leaving little hanging bits of burnt and blood soaked skin that dangled down towards the blonde boy. The massive well of tears that pours down the young Midoriya's face did not make the image any less startling for Katsuki. In fact Katsuki was so immersed in the horrible sight he'd caused that he didn't even feel the immense grip Izuku had on his shoulders as the green haired boy forced himself to hold on and not scream through the pain.

And like a movie in reverse the wound closed, burnt and destroyed skin rapidly turning back to healthy soft skin. Within seconds the visceral horror that Katsuki made was gone and all that remained was Izuku, whole and healthy again.

Soon the tears in Izuku's eyes stopped welling up and he looked down at Katsuki with a mix of emotions Izuku himself probably couldn't describe. And then he stood and he walked away from his onetime best friend.

And Katsuki lay there, staring up into the sky, thinking about what he saw. What he'd caused. What he could have done.

* * *

**And that's about it for this chapter. Originally my plan for the Endurance segment was for Izuku to be indestructible and have the story focus more on technique and psychology of both his Quirk and how Quirks effect people growing up with them. I had some interesting ideas that I still want to play out and see how they could work in a story. But they'll have to wait a bit. **

**Let me know what you think about this chapter and also the idea of the indestructible story. If I do write it, it'll be called Izuku is Unbreakable. And yes that is a MF JoJo reference. **

**Oh yeah. There was a decision in this story that was decided with a coin flip. Can you find the coin flip decision? Probably. It's not that hard to spot. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all you people, hey all you people, hey all you people won't you listen to meeeeeeee!**

**SPECIAL Series: Endurance**

* * *

After that faithful day on the school playground Izuku and Katsuki never really got any friendlier towards each other. Izuku carries a small bit of shame in Katsuki even to this day and Katsuki isn't really one to apologize. That said Katsuki did quiet down a bit and stopped setting off explosions whenever he could get away with it, though now he mostly sticks to himself and doesn't talk as much.

Not knowing what to do about it Izuku just kinda leaves him alone, not wanting to stir up trouble in what already seems like a bad situation. Sure he feels kinda bad but at the same time Katsuki was becoming a dick even as a child.

But that's depressing stuff. Let's go over some of the highlights of how Izuku has grown over the years.

* * *

At 6 years old Izuku really started to learn what exactly his Quirk was doing with his body. Where other children would get tired after a few minutes of running around he didn't really seem to get winded as easily. He still got tired but it usually took him twice as long as his classmates. In fact he quickly became known as one of the most athletic in his class, even ahead of Katsuki.

* * *

"So I regenerate and this regeneration keeps my body in peak condition all the time. That's why it takes me so long to get tired. But what other benefits does that include. Peak condition could mean that I'm always at peak health too. I can't even remember the last time I got sick. Probably why I seem to need less sleep than everyone else too." A now 9 year old Izuku mumbles to himself as he looks over things he's noted in his journal titled "Hero Notes for the Future." The first of its kind. Already a good third of the book is filled with notes and ideas on things he's able to do that others aren't.

* * *

Notes including things like how many hours he needs sleep, how much food he needs, the last time he was sick which really just has a question mark next to it, and how he doesn't seem to gain weight.

Of course there are a great many more things noted down in the book, several of which are crossed out, but that would take way too much time for the author to write about and definitely isn't because he doesn't have more ideas that will fit in well with what Izuku could learn during this period of his life.

Moving on.

* * *

After Izuku came home from a rather eventful day updating the understanding of his Quirk with Dr. Ishi in the clinic with some more comprehensive testing, he asks his mother a simple question.

"Hey Mom… do you think I can donate blood?" Izuku asks his mother after they'd sat down for dinner and he'd quickly packed his meal away. And a large bowl of ice cream, because he'd developed one hell of a sweet tooth after he learned he basically has no negative consequences from it.

"Oh, that's a little sudden. What brought this on?" Inko Midoriya, still as slim and fit as she was all those years ago when a strange man handed her son an incredible power, asked as she too finished up her food. Her desert was actually a much more modest bowl of pudding. Even without the negative consequences she can't handle the same amount of sweets that Izuku can inhale.

"Well I'm always in peak condition physically, and I regenerate so I'd get the blood back almost instantly. And I'm Type O so I should be able to donate to anyone. I figured I could help people out a lot if I donated. I could donate a lot and be perfectly fine." Izuku noted his reasoning on his fingers as he spoke, detailing logically why he should become a blood donor.

Thankfully for him his mother has gotten a lot less squeamish over the years and she was able to really see the benefits of her son's line of thinking. "Alright. We'll have to talk to someone about it but I don't see any reason you couldn't. Just be sure to let the doctors know if you feel light headed or anything." She replied, smiling warmly at her son and his heroic spirit.

"Oh before I forget. Did your Quirk Registry get updated with the new testing?" the Mamadoriya asks as she starts getting up to clean the table of now empty plates and bowls, only to be stopped when her son gets up and does it for her.

"Yeah! We decided on the name Peak Regeneration now, but Dr. Ishi wants me to come back and do more testing before I get into a high school to see if my Quirk is even better than it was today." Izuku replies as he walks to the kitchen, balancing the dishes easily before he begins to wash them.

* * *

"Alright Izuku you're done for the day. Head to the front desk and they'll give you your usual check." The nurse says as she places a vial of drawn blood on a rack of similar vials. All labelled with the green haired young man's name and blood type. At least 100 vials in total spaced out between several racks with the same labels.

"Thanks Onaga-san, I'll see you again next week." Izuku says, getting up from the chair in the medical office quickly and easily, as though he didn't just give a shit ton of blood.

"I told you to call me Izanami, or at least call me Nee-chan!" the nurse replies with a huff and a small pout as she watches the young greenette smile a beaming smile at her and continue walking off without responding.

Heading to the front desk Izuku smiles at the nurses manning the desk and waves, coming up to talk to the male nurse at the computer for patients leaving. Without missing a beat the male nurse pulls out an envelope addressed to Izuku and slides it across the counter to him. "Hey Dave, how's it been?" Izuku asked as he picked up the envelope and pushed it into his right pocket.

"Same old same old Izuku. Lots of paperwork and filing. If it's not that it's an emergency. Makes me really appreciate when you visit. Kinda like a breath of fresh air that breaks up the stress and monotony, you know?" the male nurse, now known as Dave replies as he continues typing on the computer while looking at Izuku.

"Aw Dave I'd be blushing if I didn't just donate about 8 liters of blood." Izuku replies with a chuckle before stepping away and heading home.

* * *

On the walk home Izuku takes the time to hum to himself, enjoying the pleasant day for what it is. After going to school and then immediately heading to the hospital to donate blood he feels good to be done with his major responsibilities for the day and just have time to relax.

Except this feeling is suddenly ruined when Izuku is enveloped in a questionably warm gelatinous hug.

"A medium sized flesh suit. That'll work nicely." The strange gelatinous hugging material said which came out almost crystal clear and warbled at the same time. Weird.

After taking a moment to reorient himself Izuku is able to understand that he's in the slimy grasps of another person who appears to be a villain, if his words were anything to go by at least. And true to those words, or at least the implications there of, the slime villain was quick to shove himself down the young man's throat.

Izuku, while not panicking, was not exactly in the best state of mind with the sudden change of events, and had only one thing on his mind. _'WHY DIDN'T I THINK TO SEE HOW LONG I CAN GO WITHOUT BREATHING!?'_

This question was obviously met without answer so Izuku brushed it away for the time being. It is a question that would be important to learn the answer to later in a safer, more controlled environment. For now though Izuku just keeps his mouth shut.

…

No really. He's using his Peak Condition jaw muscles to close his jaw as tightly as he can. Which is working rather well at keeping the slime man out of his body. That is until…

"Ugh I don't have time for this!" the man says in that same clear and warbly tone. Suddenly Izuku's ears, nostrils, and eye sockets are having slime shoved into them. The pain forces Izuku to gasp and the slime villain uses this opportunity to shove himself into the young man's body as fast as he can, quickly making headway as over half of his mass is stuffed away inside the child.

Izuku is feeling one hell of a tummy ache at this point and it's only thanks to his regeneration that his head hasn't exploded a yet. But he can feel it straining against the ever increasing pressure of both keeping the villain inside him and keeping him in one piece. Something is going to give soon and unfortunately Izuku can already tell it isn't going to be the villain.

'_Is this how I die? Here under an overpass, with a villain shoving himself inside me. All this regeneration and I don't even get to try to be a hero?! Shit. I'm sorry mom. I don't think I'll be coming home today.'_ Izuku thinks to himself as he feels his stomach bulging out well beyond max capacity. His head feels like it's inside a vice clamp but backwards? It's hard to describe and understandably he isn't in the best state of mind right now.

* * *

'_What the hell? I keep moving his organs around but they just move right back. There isn't gonna be enough room in here for me at this rate.' _The villain thinks to himself as he slowly pulls in the last few… gallons (?) of his body.

"HAVE NO FEAR, FOR I AM HERE!" a familiar voice shouts as a manhole flies up into the air. A blonde man covered in muscle comes from the sewers the manhole was connected to. Taking a look around, he sees the young man quickly being forcibly infiltrated by the slime villain and for the first time that anyone can remember the man's iconic smile drops.

"STOP THAT AT ONC-" he shouts only to be interrupted by a loud SPLAT. Suddenly the Pro Hero All Might, Number One Hero, and World's Symbol of Peace is covered in blood and viscera of a young man who had been forced to ingest too much of the slime villain. The pressure was too much and Izuku had popped.

The pro hero didn't move for a moment, stunned as he was, staring at where the young man once stood only to see the villain he'd been chasing standing there instead, wearing portions of the young man like a suit.

You could feel the rage pouring off the Symbol of Peace like heat from Endeavor's flames. Suddenly the slime villain felt very small and could only let out a meek "shit" before he too was splattered across the walls and road.

Then All Might knelt on the ground, knees getting covered in blood, and cried. Cried for the young man he failed to save. For the young man he'd gotten killed by being too slow.

Izuku Midoriya is currently panicking. Not over being suffocated. That was earlier. No, now he's freaking out because he exploded. He would know, he was there. One moment All Might shows up and the next moment his body is spread out across the entirety of the road, along the walls and everything. And now he's here, wherever here is. He can't tell because he can't see or hear anything. He can kinda feel but the feelings off. Like he shouldn't be able to feel anything or that he can't do it very well. And then he feels more. And more. It starting to rush back to him all of a sudden.

Scents suddenly bloom into existence, and it smells like a lot of blood. Go figure. But then there's sound. And he can hear crying. Anguish. He'd say it's his mom but it sounds a lot more masculine than that. And then sight returns. And he's still under the overpass. And there's All Might, crying and screaming into the sky.

'_Why is he so sad… oh yeah, He just watched me die. But I'm not dead. I should probably tell him that.'_ and so he tries, but finds himself unable to speak, for a moment at least. Suddenly he's perfectly able to speak.

"All Might!" he shouts, looking up at the somehow still towering figure of the man. '_Wait why is he so tall?'_

"YOUNG MAN!? YOU'RE ALIVE!?" the Pro Hero asks, looking for the source of the voice. Once he looks down he notices where the voice came from. Leaping up into the air in fright the Symbol of Peace can't help but exclaim as he sees what remains of the boy he'd thought he failed to save. "JESUS CHRIST!"

"I am! I regenerate but I didn't know if I'd be able to survive exploding like that. Good thing I did huh?" Izuku says, voice a little wobbly as he jokes about the situation. He can slowly feel himself feeling more of the world around him. Weird.

"YOU'RE JUST A HEAD!?" All Might exclaims as he looks to the head on the ground. The same head looking up at him and talking. "My life is so weird." All Might mutters to himself as he looks to the disembodied head of the young man.

"w-what!? Oh god. Um shit. Let me um." Izuku replied in panic as he tried to look down at himself, only to then realize he didn't have a neck and thus couldn't look down at himself.

"IS THERE ANY WAY YOUR QUIRK CAN FIX THIS?!" All Might asks, afraid to pick up the talking head and make things worse somehow.

"I don't know! I've never been hurt anywhere near this bad! Let me try… I don't know, accelerating it." Izuku replies, looking at the various bits and pieces of himself all over the area. And try he did. '_So I've only ever let Peak Regeneration run at its passive rate. I've never tried doing anything more with it. Maybe if I try pulling myself together I can do something? Here goes nothing.' _Izuku thinks to himself before he takes the familiar sensation he's associated with healing all his life and pulls.

Like a switch things change. Suddenly all the visceral bits and bobs that make up 14 year old Izuku fling themselves at the disembodied head, removing themselves from the road and walls. And just like that Izuku finds himself being pulled back together with even the slightest effort on his own part.

Standing there, in the buff, is the newly remade Izuku Midoriya, assembly no longer required.

"TERRIFIC! GLAD TO SEE YOU BACK IN ONE PIECE YOUNG MAN. NOW THIS HAS BEEN A VERY EMOTIONAL DAY FOR ME SO I'LL BE OFF. AND TURNING THIS VILLAIN IN AS WELL. PLEASE HEAD HOME MY BOY!" The Symbol of Peace shouts as his trademarked smile returns, giving the young man a thumbs up before he suddenly seems to think better of something.

Then, before Izuku's very eyes, the Number One Pro Hero reaches into a bag and hands the young man one of his plain white shirts. Bewildered Izuku looks to the hero in confusion.

"CAN'T HAVE A YOUNG MAN WALKING AROUND IN THE NUDE NOW CAN WE. ANYWAY, YOU CAN KEEP THE SHIRT. I'LL BE OFF NOW." All Might says before patting the bottle at the side of his leg, making sure the villain is secure and launching himself into the air.

Izuku stands there bewildered and in awe of all the shit that just happened. He stands there for a few minutes, just looking up into the sky where the pro hero launched himself. In fact he stands there until a flash of pink catches his attention. Turning his head to look behind him Izuku sees a girl with pink skin with her phone out, seemingly taking a picture, a few meters away from him. He can faintly hear her say something.

"Fuck, that's a great ass" she says as she lines up the shot, trying to take the best picture she can't to really capture the beauty of the booty in front of her.

Face turning a new type of red Izuku immediately throws the oversized shirt on and takes off running, the massive shirt working more like a dress for him as he takes off, though the girl definitely gets a few choice panty shots as he takes off.

* * *

Stumbling into his house Izuku begins to go over what happened over the course of the day. Stepping inside he's immediately met with his mother's loving voice as she calls out to him.

"Izuku! Welcome home. Did the hospital keep you longer than normal?" the loving mother asks as she walks around the doorway to the kitchen only to suddenly stop as she notices her son's state of undress.

Before she can even ask a question the worry on her face has her son breaking down. Almost immediately the youngest Midoriya has his arms wrapped around his mother's stomach, crying into her shoulder.

Without hesitation the mother starts consoling him, telling him to let it out, as she guides them both to couch so they can both sit down.

After several minutes of emotionally heavy crying the young man begins to describe what happened and what he went through, leaving nothing out except that girl with pink skin earlier. That part was… weird.

And now it's the mother's turn to cry. To hug her baby close. To hold him and not let the world take him from her. She cries hard and he cries with her and before they know it they spend the next few hours crying and holding each other, just enjoying the fact that they're both still there.

After they'd finished crying and Izuku had a chance to put on some real clothes, they sat down and started discussing things. How they were going to proceed forward with the knowledge that not only had one of them nearly died but the fact that only reason that same one was here right now is because they're immortal.

"Sweetie I know you don't want to hear this but are you sure you still want to be a hero." Inko asks, looking at her son as she softly strokes his hair. Something she'd done to get him to calm down as a child.

"Yes. Honestly now more than ever. Because now we know I can get back up. And none of those other heroes can. I need to work harder for it though. Get faster to avoid the attacks I don't have to take. If anything this has made me want to be an even better hero. Not only to save more people but to make sure I never make you cry like that again." Izuku replies, staring off into the distance as he develops that determined look on his face yet again.

Inko immediately knows there's no arguing with him and can even find merit in his logic. Still she hold her son a little tighter as he speaks. "I don't want to lose you Izuku." she replies, trying to give as much support as she can while still not liking the idea.

"I'll make sure you don't." he replies with such finality that she feels the worry slip out of her body. She can see it even. One day her son will be the strongest hero. The Number One Hero. The hero that can't get knocked down.

"So um… this might be a bad time for this… but I was wondering if I can find a way to donate organs while I'm still alive." Izuku mutters, looking up his mother with those puppy dog eyes that he somehow still has despite being a very athletic 14 year old boy.

Inko Midoriya lets out a sigh of exasperation only used by those that have been suffering for a long time before she suddenly stands up, making her son roll off the couch and onto the floor, before she leaves and walks to her room.

"Mom? MOM!?" Izuku calls, wanting an answer, but Inko ignores him, leaving questions like that for another day.

* * *

**I wrote this right after I posted the second chapter. My exact words were "let's start on chapter 3, get a few hundred words done." But it just kept coming. This isn't exactly how I planned to have this go. I actually had an idea that I think a few of you will like right in the middle of this chapter but I couldn't find a good place to put it in. You're going to love it though, I know you will. **

**I'm actually kinda excited to get started on the Luck story. I know you guys will love and hate me for how I have it go. **


End file.
